Spooky Halloween
by Hyocchi
Summary: Akhir bulan Oktober. Perayaan Halloween pertama bagi Itachi dan Sasuke. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa hari itu merupakan hari kutukan bagi keluarga mereka... A fic for Ero Dojo. Read and review please...


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Spooky Halloween © Hyoran ^^

Warning: AU, OOC (dikit lah), gaje (teuteup) don't like don't read.

Hanya ingin ikut memeriahkan Halloween challenge yang diadakan Ero Dojo. Jadi maaf kalau jelek.

_Happy reading!_

-oOo-

**Spooky Halloween**

-oOo-

Halloween. Sebuah pesta rakyat yang dimaksudkan untuk merayakan usainya musim panen dan dimulainya liburan musim dingin. Sebagian besar orang tak memedulikan adanya hari ini. Namun bagi anak-anak, inilah kesempatan paling bagus untuk mereka mendapatkan cokelat, permen dan cemilan sebanyak-banyaknya. Ya, masa indah sebagai anak-anak yang hanya sekali kita rasakan.

Sore itu anak-anak sedang berkumpul di taman bermain sambil berbincang mengenai Halloween. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Akan memakai kostum apakah nanti, seberapa banyak permen yang akan mereka dapatkan, akan lebih baikkah dari tahun lalu, dan diskusi asyik yang lainnya.

"Halloween?" Seorang anak lelaki mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar kata 'baru' itu.

"Kau tidak tahu Sasuke?" Seorang anak lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya menanggapi pertanyaan barusan.

Anak lelaki bermata hitam itu menggeleng. "Apa itu kak?"

"Halloween itu adalah sebuah perayaan. Seluruh kota akan ramai dengan bermacam-macam hiasan dan lampu warna-warni. Ada pesta kostum, dan akan ada banyak kue dan permen. Semua anak-anak menyukai hari itu," papar Itachi, kakaknya.

"Pesta? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan anak-anak ketika itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Anak-anak kecil akan memakai kostum-kostum unik dan membawa keranjang sambil keliling rumah-rumah. Dan mereka akan meminta permen dari setiap rumah itu. Itu namanya permainan _'treat or trick'_."

"Waah... Pasti menyenangkan ya?" Anak itu tersenyum lebar menanggapi penjelasan kakaknya.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Kita ikut bergabung dengan anak-anak yang di sebelah sana," ajak sang kakak sambil menggandeng adiknya. Si adik mengiyakan ajakan kakaknya.

Itachi dan Sasuke. Sepasang kakak beradik dari keluarga Uchiha. Sang kakak berusia sekitar dua belas tahun, dan adiknya lima tahun di bawahnya. Mereka kakak-beradik yang rukun. Sudah dua bulan mereka tinggal di kota ini. Ayahnya memutuskan pindah untuk urusan bisnis. Kini mereka menempati sebuah rumah tua yang nyaman di ujung jalan.

Di kotanya dulu, tak pernah ada perayaan semacam ini. Tak ada hari spesial di akhir bulan Oktober. Karena itu Sasuke heran mendengar kata 'Halloween'. Namun dia senang sekali karena akan ada banyak permen dan makanan. Setidaknya itu yang terlintas di benaknya.

Mereka berdua duduk bersama anak-anak lain.

"Sasuke, kau akan pakai kostum apa di perayaan Halloween nanti?" tanya seorang anak yang sebayanya.

"Ng... Entahlah... Aku belum memikirkannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau aku ingin memakai kostum peri. Ibuku sudah menjahitkannya untukku..." seorang anak perempuan menanggapi.

"Aku akan memakai kostum manusia serigala! Kemarin ayah membelikan aku topeng manusia serigala!" celetuk salah seorang anak lain.

"Aku mau pakai kostum hantu putih!"

"Aku monster!"

"Kalau punyaku penyihir!"

Banyak anak yang dengan bangganya memamerkan kostum apa yang akan dipakainya nanti. Namun mendengar kata-kata seperti manusia serigala, monster, hantu dan penyihir, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Monster? Kakak tadi tidak bilang kalau ini pesta kostum seram, kan?" Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi.

"Oh, iya benar. Aku lupa. Inilah yang khas dari perayaan ini, Sasuke. Semua anak akan memakai kostum dengan karakter menyeramkan. Yah, seperti yang kau dengar tadi," jelas Itachi.

"Tapi..."

"Haha! Tidak apa-apa Sasuke... Kau boleh saja memakai kostum lain kalau kau tidak suka. Hanya saja, kau akan dianggap aneh olah teman-temanmu! Hihihi..."

"Uuuh... Kakak...!"

Pembicaraan beralih tema. Kali ini anak-anak kecil itu membicarakan perihal rumah yang katanya berhantu. Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, ya. Kau tahu rumah yang ada di ujung jalan itu? Rumah yang dari luar tampak menyeramkan...?"

"Ya, ya! Rumah yang sebelah kiri kan?"

Mendengar kata 'rumah di ujung jalan', telinga Sasuke mendadak tegak. Dia tahu rumah itu. Karena rumah barunya itu tepat berada di ujung jalan. Di depan rumah menyeramkan itu.

"Benar. Kudengar rumah itu berhantu. Beberapa orang pernah melihat hantu di sana..." cerita anak itu.

"Ya, aku juga pernah dengar. Katanya orang yang tinggal di rumah itu adalah seorang wanita penyihir. Ayahku pun melarang aku bermain sampai daerah sana setelah sore hari," tambah yang lain.

"Sasuke, kau juga tinggal di ujung jalan itu kan? Apa kau pernah melihat hal-hal aneh di rumah itu?" tanya salah seorang temannya pada Sasuke. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Mereka ingin mendengar kesaksian darinya langsung.

"Ng... Tidak. Aku sepertinya tidak pernah memperhatikannya..." jawab Sasuke.

"Hhh... ya sudah!"

Sasuke menoleh kakaknya. Seolah mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan adiknya itu, Itachi tersenyum dan berkata, "Sudahlah Sasuke, belum tentu yang mereka bicarakan itu benar, kan? Lagipula hantu itu tak ada. Mungkin yang dilihat orang itu bukan hantu."

Kata-kata kakaknya itu membuat Sasuke lebih tenang. Benar. Mana ada hantu di dunia ini.

Sore beranjak gelap. Matahari hampir terbenam. Itachi mengajak adiknya pulang. Mereka menapaki jalan yang kian remang. Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam ketika mereka sampai di depan rumahnya.

Sebelum masuk ke rumah, Sasuke menatap rumah menyeramkan yang terletak tepat di seberang jalan itu. Di depan rumahnya. Rumah berlantai dua itu memang tampak menyeramkan. Halamannya kelihatan tak terurus. Rumputnya tinggi dan banyak tanaman liar menutupi pagarnya. Jendelanya kusam dan berdebu. Begitu pula dengan cat temboknya, mengelupas di sana-sini. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa ada yang mengamatinya dari jauh. Dia melayangkan pandangannya pada jendela loteng. Benar! Meskipun sedikit gelap, ada bayangan sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menatapnya di balik jendela loteng. Sasuke terperanjat. Seolah dia tak mampu melepaskan diri dari tatapan mata itu.

"Sasuke! Kau sedang apa?" teriak Itachi.

Sasuke kaget dan menoleh. "Tadi... di sana..." kata Sasuke terbata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Ada... Ada..." Sasuke menoleh lagi dan melihat jendela loteng. Dan bayangan mata itu menghilang!

"Kau lihat apa Sasuke...? Ayo cepat masuk!" perintah Itachi.

Sasuke menurut. Tak dihiraukannya rasa penasaran yang ada di hatinya. Dia hanya berharap supaya yang dilihatnya barusan bukanlah hantu seperti yang diceritakan teman-temannya.

-

"Sasuke... Ayo habiskan makananmu!" Suara ibu Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia hanya mengaduk-aduk sup wortel dihadapannya tanpa menyuapkan sesendok pun. Dia tak suka wortel.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu itu, nanti malam kau akan didatangi monster wortel lho! Dan dia akan menuntutmu untuk memakannya, atau kau akan diubahnya menjadi wortel... Khi-khi-khi...!" goda Itachi.

"Kakak!!" Sasuke cemberut. Dia terpaksa menyuapkan sup wortelnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah... Sudah! Itachi, jangan goda adikmu. Sasuke, habiskan supmu ya."

"Iya... Ibu..."

"Oh, ya anak-anak... Besok lusa ayah dan ibu ada urusan kerja. Besok sore kami harus berangkat naik pesawat ke Jerman."

"Tapi bu! Besok kan malam Halloween! Kalau ibu pergi, aku tidak akan bisa ikut pesta kan!" protes Sasuke.

"Untuk itu, ibu sudah siapkan semuanya. Ibu sudah belikan kostum Halloween untuk kalian. Jadi kalian akan tetap bisa ikut bersenang-senang. Dan besok malam kalian menginap saja di rumah nyonya Tsunade ya. Ibu sudah menitipkan kalian padanya. Ibu tidak tega meninggalkan kalian sendirian di rumah ini. Apalagi malam hari."

"Nyonya Tsunade?"

"Iya, pemilik rumah tua di depan rumah kita ini..."

"Bukannya itu rumah kosong?"

"Bukan kosong. Hanya saja jarang ditempati. Tapi malam Halloween nanti pemiliknya akan datang dan merayakan Halloween di sini. Tadi ibu bertemu dengannya dan sudah minta izin untuk menitipkan kalian untuk dua malam saja. Dan dia setuju..."

Sasuke dan Itachi menelan ludah. Mereka merasa akan ada hal yang tidak beres yang akan terjadi malam berikutnya...

-

-

Malam Halloween. Seluruh kota sudah penuh dengan pernak-pernik Halloween. Lentera dari labu, lampu warna-warni, sarang laba-laba dari benang, dan lain-lain. Semuanya sudah siap berpesta.

Semua anak sudah siap dengan kostum berikut perlengkapannya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Itachi. Mereka berdua sudah siap dari tadi dan memakai kostum ala Vampire. Mereka berdua mengenakan jubah panjang, tanduk, dan gigi taring palsu. Sebenarnya Itachi tidak mau berpakaian aneh seperti ini. Menurutnya, ia sudah besar. Tak pantas lagi ikut permainan seperti ini. Namun karena Sasuke memaksanya untuk ikut, dia menurut.

Sebagian anak sudah mulai berkeliling menuju rumah-rumah sambil membawa keranjang. Ada yang berkelompok, ada juga yang hanya sendirian. Sasuke dan Itachi memutuskan untuk bersama-sama.

"Beri kami permen atau kami jahili!" teriak mereka di depan pintu sebuah rumah. Si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu dan memberikan permen pada mereka. Setelah itu, mereka pergi dan menuju pintu yang lain. Begitu terus, satu per satu rumah mereka datangi.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke dan Itachi sampai di rumah yang terakhir. Rumah menyeramkan di ujung jalan. Rumah ini kelihatan sepi. Tapi ada nyala lentera dari dalam rumah. Sepertinya tak ada seorang anak pun yang datang ke sini. Sasuke dan Itachi saling pandang sejenak. Mereka tidak yakin akan menginap di sini malam ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ayah dan ibunya tak ada di rumah.

Dengan pelan, Itachi mengetuk pintu. "Beri kami permen atau kami jahili!" kata Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. 'Krieeett...'

Mereka berdua kaget. Sasuke mencengkeram erat baju kakaknya. Keduanya masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu.

"Whaaaaa....!!!" Seseorang berwajah seram muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Sasuke menjerit ketakutan dan sembunyi di balik jubah kakaknya. "Ahahaha!" Seseorang itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menarik sesuatu dari wajahnya. Ternyata hanya topeng.

"Kalian anak Uchiha itu kan?" Terlihat wajah asli seseorang di balik topeng menyeramkan itu. Seorang nenek paruh baya yang berwajah ramah.

"I, iya..." jawab Itachi. Sasuke mulai memberanikan diri mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Jangan takut... Aku bukan hantu lho. Ayo, kalian berdua masuk. Semakin malam, udaranya akan semakin dingin." Nyonya itu mempersilakan Sasuke dan Itachi masuk.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Wanita itu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan cokelat panas. Meskipun di luarnya rumah ini tampak menyeramkan, namun bagian dalamnya ternyata rapi. Banyak pernak-pernik Halloween terpajang di sana.

"Kalian pasti takut dengan rumah ini ya? Memang banyak rumor aneh yang menyebutkan rumah ini berhantu. Yah, mungkin salahku juga sih yang tak pernah datang dan membersihkan tempat ini. Jadi rumah ini kelihatan seperti sarang hantu..." jelas Tsunade sambil memberikan dua cangkir cokelat panas pada Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kami tak mempermasalahkan hal itu kok. Iya, kan Sasuke..." kata Itachi.

"Eh... Tapi... Kemarin sore aku... Aku melihat bayangan mata di jendela loteng..." aku Sasuke.

"Oh, itu sih pasti..." ucapan wanita itu terpotong. Tiba-tiba sesuatu meuncul dari balik pintu menuju dapur. Seekor babi kecil. "...si Ton Ton ini!" kata Tsunade.

"Babi?"

"Ya, dia binatang peliharaanku. Dia sering berkeliaran di loteng, memang."

"Oh... Syukurlah," ucap Sasuke lega.

"Oh, ya. Memangnya kenapa anda tidak pernah menempati rumah ini?" tanya Itachi sambil menyeruput cokelatnya.

"Tidak juga... Setiap malam Halloween, aku selalu datang ke sini."

"Kenapa hanya saat Halloween saja?"

"Kenapa ya...? Mungkin karena... Di saat Halloween inilah para arwah dari dunia lain datang ke bumi dan berkeliaran di sini..." jawab Tsunade dengan raut muka penuh misteri.

"Eeh?" Itachi terperanjat. Sasuke bingung dengan jawaban barusan.

"Kalian tahu? Para arwah itu datang setahun sekali dan memberi kutukan pada suatu tempat di daerah sini. Dan itu tepat di..." kata-katanya kembali terputus. "...rumah yang ada di seberang rumah ini..."

Mereka berdua kembali terkejut. Apa yang dia katakan? Maksudnya rumah di seberang rumah ini adalah rumah mereka kan?

"A, apa yang anda maksudkan?"

"Ya... Setiap kali ada penghuni baru di rumah itu, tepat di malam Halloween, selalu ada tragedi yang menimpa keluarga yang tinggal di rumah itu..."

Mereka berdua mendengarkan dengan tegang. Mana mungkin? Mana ada kutukan di dunia ini? Wanita itu mengamati wajah polos kedua anak itu dengan tatapan misterius.

"Ahahaha! Bercanda...!" Tsunade tertawa keras. "Kalian percaya ya?"

"E-eh...?" Sasuke dan Itachi tersenyum lega.

"Ayo kita menonton televisi sambil makan camilan. Aku baru membuat kudapan yang enak..." ajak Tsunade. Mereka berdua menurut dan menuju ruang televisi.

Tsunade menekan tombol 'on' di pesawat televisi, dan mengeraskan volumenya. Ada acara komedi di stasiun TV yang mereka tonton.

"_Maaf, kami potong acara yang anda saksikan dengan berita utama._"

"Wah, mengganggu saja," gerutu Tsunade sambil membawa sepiring besar makanan ringan.

"_Pemirsa, baru saja kami terima kabar bahwa pesawat terbang dengan tujuan Jerman yang berangkat sore tadi mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat dikabarkan kehilangan kontak satu jam setelah lepas landas. Pesawat kemungkinan jatuh di samudera Atlantik. Sampai sekarang, keterangan resmi dari pihak yang terkait belum kami dapatkan. Namun diperkirakan, semua penumpangnya tewas. Sekian berita utama._"

Sasuke dan Itachi langsung terduduk lemas. Itu pesawat yang ditumpangi ayah dan ibunya tadi sore.

Terdengar kikik geli dari bibir Tsunade. "Benar, kan...?" bisiknya pelan.

-

-**End**-

-

Garing ya? Ini fic dadakan yang hanya saya buat dalam beberapa jam saja. Sebenarnya saya sudah menyiapkan fic untuk challenge ini. Namun saya lupa peraturan pertamanya, yaitu: HARUS BERTERMAKAN HALLOWEEN. Padahal fic yang sebelumnya sudah setengah jadi. Yah, tapi Tuhan menolong saya. Begitu muncul ide, langsung saya ketik. Dan jadilah.

Sepertinya otak saya belum mampu bekerja dengan baik untuk membuat fic yang bermutu. Apa Anda berkenan menyumbangkan review? ^^

Hyoran.


End file.
